1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety belt storage assembly, and more particularly, to a safety belt storage assembly used for a child seat and the child seat having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To enhance a child seat with multiple functions, there are some child seats used to place on an adult chair to function as a booster. Such booster type child seat is required to provide proper fastening device to securely attach the child seat to the adult chair to prevent child from falling off. Safety belts or straps are commonly used as the fastening device that can wrap around the main body of the child seat and the adult chair and fix them together, while in other cases, the child seat may have its own safety belts, one set wrapping backward around the backrest of the adult chair, and another set wrapping downward around the seat of the adult chair so as to secure the child seat to the adult chair. Such conventional child seats, however, do not have devices to store the unused safety belts. Without suitable storage device, the safety belts have great chances to get lost, or more seriously, may cause safety issues like strangling the child.